The present disclosure relates to the field of apparatus and methods for vaporizing essential oils, e-liquids and waxes.
A vaporizer is a device used to vaporize a vaporizing medium for the purpose of inhalation. Vaporization is an alternative to burning (smoking) that avoids the inhalation of many irritating toxic and carcinogenic by-products. In some forms, the media that is vaporized is an extract of plant material in the form of an oil or a wax. Some vaporizers, such as electronic cigarettes, vaporize e-liquids, which are liquid solutions that typically include chemicals such as one or more of propylene glycol, glycerin, and polyethylene glycol 400, often combined with tobacco-derived nicotine.
In some vaporization processes, the vaporizing medium is vaporized in a water pipe. The user may use a handheld blowtorch to heat a metal surface until the metal surface reaches a desired temperature, which may be indicated by a glowing orange hue. The user then places a drop of vaporizing medium on the hot surface with an implement, such as a glass rod or a dental pick. The media then melts, boils, and is atomized, forming a vapor when the atomized medium is entrained in surrounding air. The user then inhales through the water pipe to draw the vapor into the user's lungs. This process is not only cumbersome, but also potentially dangerous, since it involves use of a handheld blowtorch and an exposed, glowing hot titanium surface. Some vaporizers incorporate a heating element, such as a flame-based or electricity-based heating element. However, such self-contained vaporizers may be complex and bulky for use with water pipes.